En día de Samhain
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [...] Es solo una noche, a pesar de ser Samhain, ellos lo lograrán. [...] [Basado en la serie cinematográfica "The Purge"]


**.**

**Disclaimer: **Merlin y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Aviso: **_"Este fic participa en el Reto Especial #2: "¡Doce horas para…! del foro Un pequeño Rincón"_

**Nota: **AU dentro del canon. Merthur leve.

_Esta cosa no es super wow y sangriento con descripciones horripilantes porque a pesar de que me lo imaginé con mucha muerte y blablablá, si lo describo me da una crisis y no duermo; de todas formas sé que hay gente mucho más sensible que yo así que lean bajo su propio riesgo._

* * *

**En día de Samhain**

**...**

Es día de Samhain, pero desde hace varios años en Camelot es llamada la Noche Negra.

Los heraldos están en cada esquina, repitiendo el mismo mensaje con diferentes tonalidades de voz. Merlín pasa de ellos, de lo que comunican y sigue con su camino a los aposentos de Gaius, resguardando el gran bolso lleno de hierbas medicinales que tiene encima porque a veces los locos aparecen más temprano, haciendo alboroto.

«_Luego de la séptima campanada, comenzará nuestra purificación_» Merlín escucha decir al heraldo parado en medio de la plaza «_No habrá atención médica, ni los caballeros de Camelot estarán en servicio hasta la séptima campanada de mañana_»

Merlín se mete en el pasillo que lo lleva hasta Gaius y cierra la puerta tras de sí, antes de siquiera terminar de escuchar todo el macabro aviso anual.

—Merlín —dice Gauis con un gran libro entre la manos—. ¿Has conseguido todo?

Merlín sonríe, de forma rota y poco animada mientras muestra el contenido de su bolso sin fondo, dejándolo sobre la mesa más cercana. La mirada de Merlín revolotea por la habitación, Gauis viene preparando diferentes tipos de pociones y en cantidad desde hace dos días, con su ayuda y la de Gwen.

—He traído mucho de todo —asegura Merlín al tironear las mangas de su chaqueta—. Hay que evitar quedarnos sin reservas.

Gauis lo mira por un largo rato, pero termina asintiendo y sigue con la elaboración de pociones porque aún hay mucho por hacer y quedan pocas horas antes de comience la ola de locura que significa la séptima campanada. Merlín solo comienza a separar las hierbas sobre la mesa por lo que son y para lo que sirven, mientras que su mirada se posa sobre las pociones ya terminadas que tiene enfrente y sus ojos brillan en dorado un segundo.

Ha utilizado por tantos años el mismo hechizo que ya no necesita decirlo.

Merlín tiene veintidós años, lo que significa que lleva los últimos seis años pasando por el suplicio que es vivir en Camelot, no por las leyes exterminadoras de Uther contra la magia y todo lo que la represente, sino por Morgause. Morgause, la media hermana de Morgana, la hechicera y el primer caballero. Morgause simplemente ha llegado un día, ganándose la confianza de Morgana, metiéndose bajo su piel y llegando a Uther, maldiciendo a Camelot.

Es casi un chiste que la Noche Negra sea en día de Samhain, cuando el velo entre los vivos y los muertos se rompe. Maldita sacerdotisa.

Merlín sale de sus más profundas cavilaciones cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro y una presencia a su lado, quizá hasta se espanta un poco. No es del todo su culpa, Samhain es la peor época del año para él, gracias a su magia los lamentables susurros llegan hasta él.

«_¡Emrys! ¡Ayuda, por favor!_» resuena en sus oídos, haciendo vibrar su magia. «_¡Emrys!_»

—¿Merlín? —pregunta Gwen a su lado, preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

Merlín posa su mirada azul sobre su amiga, viéndola por primera vez, sin saber cuándo ha llegado y le sonríe tímidamente. Al muchacho de grandes orejas le preocupa un poco el que si Gwen ha notado algo raro, otra cosa, como su magia.

—Estoy bien, Gwen —asegura con un ánimo que no siente.

Entonces, ambos comienzan a trabajar en silencio terminando con las pocas hierbas que faltan para comenzar a guardar los frascos y algunos libros importantes en los bolsos que se llevarán. Tanto Gaius y como Merlín miran de reojo a Gwen de vez en vez. En día de Samhain nadie se atreve a preguntarle cómo se siente, hace tres años el padre de la chica ha sido víctima de la _purificación _y a ella aún se le empañan los ojos como el primer día.

Es un peso más que Merlín siente que lleva sobre los hombros. El primero ha sido Morris el primer año, y el más reciente ha sido Lancelot el año pasado. Es algo que solo va en aumento.

«_¡No quiero morir! ¡Emrys!_» Merlín se estremece. «_La hora, Emrys, es la hora_»

Para cuando Merlín se da cuenta, Gaius y Gwen están listos con dos grandes bolsos cada uno y Arturo está en la puerta, con la espada colgando de su cintura y sin rastros de su armadura. Es hora de irse.

**…**

Arturo solo les acompaña hasta después de las puertas, pero no se va con ellos. Merlín ve al príncipe desde arriba, montado en su caballo y aprieta un poco los labios cuando siente los dedos de Arturo enredados sobre su tobillo.

La primera campanada suena con los últimos rayos del sol cruzando los cielos.

—No caigas, Arturo —pide Merlín sin apartar su mirada de la ajena.

—Como si fueras a librarte de limpiar mis establos, Merlín.

Y Arturo, el muy idiota, sonríe como el arrogante que es, pero aprieta un poco más sus dedos sobre el tobillo del hechicero. La tercera campanada suena por todas partes cuando Arturo se pierde detrás de las puertas de Camelot y Merlín se va, siguiendo a Gaius y Gwen hacia el Valle de los Reyes Caídos.

Es solo una noche, a pesar de ser Samhain, ellos lo lograrán.

**…**

Merlín ata a su caballo al árbol más cercano y camina por los senderos de piedra, hasta llegar al lugar seguro que no es otro más que una cueva increíblemente espaciosa escondida a simple vista. Este es un buen lugar, el sitio perfecto. No importa si los habitantes de Camelot se vuelven locos durante esta noche, listos para cometer los crímenes más atroces, ellos aún le temen al Valle de los Reyes Caídos y por ello nunca perseguirán a nadie hasta allí.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo, Merlín. —le sonríe Gwen con los ojos brillantes.

—¿Sí? —dice Merlín con una sonrisa y las orejas rojas.

Gwen se ríe armoniosamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Este es el baile más largo que he visto nunca —asegura la muchacha.

—Oh, te apoyo en eso, querida —confirma Gaius con una suave sonrisa.

Merlín se hace el ofendido, negando con la cabeza incrédulo ante la _traición _del médico. Sea como sea, esto es algo bueno, el tener un buen momento antes de que el infierno se abra y venga a su encuentro de manera devastadora. Merlín observa a Gwen acomodar las vasijas con agua, y a su anciano tío, al que quiere como a un padre, dejar las vendas y ungüentos sobre la vieja mesa que tienen en una esquina de la cueva. De a poco, comienzan a estar listos.

Merlín está terminando de preparar la quinta cama cuando Sir León llega, tiene un corte en la mejilla y dos personas sobre su espalda. Gwen es la primera en reaccionar, agarrando con prisa a la pequeña, rubia mujer que tiene un hueco en el hombro y sangre escurriendo por su rostro, goteando hasta el suelo.

—Sir León. —dice Gaius al examinar a la mujer desmayada sobre la cama—. ¿Sabes qué le sucedió?

León niega con la cabeza mientras le entrega al niño que trae envuelto en una manta a Merlín. El hechicero jadea horrorizado cuando acuesta al niño, le quita la manta y nota la quemadura en su rostro, el cuello y parte del pecho.

Este año parece ser el más grotesco de todos los que han sobrevivido hasta ahora, comenzando con el simple hecho de que los nobles han perdido la inmunidad en esta Noche Negra. Tal vez tenga que ver con que Cenred y otros reyes se encuentran en Camelot, o solo es Uther perdiendo del todo la cabeza.

—Los encontramos así —Merlín escucha decir a León—. Debo volver, Percival venía detrás de mí con tres más.

Merlín ignora por completo lo que sea que León hace, solo concentrado en el niño y en Gwen, que le pasa ungüento y vendas además de ayudar a darle de beber un poco de agua fresca a su paciente. Merlín se pasa las manos por el corto cabello oscuro e intercambia una mirada angustiada con Gwen, el niño no se ve bien, sus heridas son demasiado graves y su respiración no es normal; esto es completamente injusto, ¿quién se ha atrevido a hacerle algo así a un ser tan pequeñito e inocente?

Él no lo está logrando.

—Gwen —llama Gaius al acercarse a ellos—. ¿Puedes cambiarle el paño a ella? Yo ayudo a Merlín con el niño.

Gwen asiente, le sonríe con tristeza a Merlín y se pone de pie, con el vestido entre las manos caminando hacia la afiebrada mujer en la otra camilla; ubicándose en la posición exacta para darle la espalda a Merlín.

—Dale esto, Merlín —pide Gaius al entregarle un pequeño frasco destapado.

La mirada clara de Merlín se posa sobre su mentor, que lo mira fijamente y levanta una ceja, removiéndose en su lugar. Es allí cuando Merlín lo comprende. El hechicero hace beber con cuidado el contenido del frasco a niño, murmurando por lo bajo y con sus ojos brillando en dorado.

Merlín sonríe un poco demacrado cuando la respiración del niño se normaliza. La noche ha comenzado bien para ellos, sin ninguna muerte dentro de las paredes de su resistencia.

**…**

Percival llega mucho tiempo después de lo esperado, acompañado por Elyan y Gwaine. Han pasado tan solo seis horas, pero las personas han ido en aumento de manera descomunal, algunas llegando por sus propios medios, perdidos en el bosque y otras siendo traídas por los caballeros. De tan solo dos personas, el lugar se ha llenado con más de ochenta y con veinte de ellas muertas porque no importa la magia, o las pociones que se utilicen, el velo entre los vivos y los muertos cada vez es más delgado.

—Tardaron demasiado. —le dice Merlín a Gwaine al ayudarle con las personas que trae sobre su espalda—. León se ha ido hace dos horas.

Gwaine sonríe, todo dientes blancos como siempre y acomoda mejor al hombre sin pierna que trae sobre la espalda mientras camina hacia la primera camilla libre que ve en el lugar. Gaius no tarda en acercarse, examinar al herido y con ayuda de una muchacha rubia comienza a curarlo, por la mueca en el rostro del médico más de uno sabe que no hay que esperar buenas noticias al final de esta noche.

—El camino fue un poco lento —dice Gwaine después de un rato—. Nos persiguieron un rato, así que fue una cosa difícil esta vez.

«_Falta tan poco_» Merlín se pierde en la temblorosa voz que navega en su mente. «_Pero falta tanto_».

El pensamiento navega por la mente de Merlín, es como el molesto zumbido de una mosca que lo distrae. Es solo cuando Gwaine suelta un jadeo de dolor, pone una de sus manos sobre sus hombros y se le doblan las rodillas, que Merlín sale de su trance sin entender la situación, confundido hasta que ve como Gwaine se abraza el estómago con su otro brazo y vomita sangre.

Oh no, maldita sea.

—¡Percival! —grita Merlín aguantando el peso doble apenas—. ¡Gaius!

«_La corona, Emrys_» la garganta se le cierra a Merlín, su magia palpitando. «_¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la corona, la espada de Albión?_»

**…**

Arturo.

Han pasado más de ocho horas cuando Merlín vuelve a estar enfrente de las puertas de Camelot y en lo único que piensa es en Arturo. Arturo, el idiota príncipe que en todo este tiempo no ha pisado el refugio ni una sola vez, pero solo hace tres horas los caballeros dejaron de verlo en las calles ayudando.

Al Samhain tan solo le queda un par de horas. En cambio, a la Noche Negra le quedan tres horas y media con siete campanadas para finalizar, lo que significa que se pueden seguir cometiendo crímenes en Camelot aún; que Merlín puede usar libremente su magia.

«_La hora, Emrys_» las voces corean tétricamente. «_Se aproxima la hora_»

**…**

Encontrar a Arturo es más difícil de lo que Merlín ha pensado al salir del Valle. A cada pequeño paso que da, Merlín está obligado a utilizar su magia para defenderse; _para sobrevivir_.

Este año los purgadores han sido innovadores.

En realidad, el luchar contra hechizos oscuros y monstruos elementales es algo que el hechicero nunca se ha esperado, pero de todas formas lo considera como algo tardado. Sea como sea, tomando en cuenta el desgaste mágico y mental que tiene encima, Merlín lo agradece en silencio mientras sube por las escaleras del palacio aparentemente desierto a simple vista.

Obviamente, no es así.

Merlín lo confirma al pasar por uno de los muchos pasillos desastrosos del castillo - porque hay sangre, cadáveres y huesos por todas partes - en donde se topa con Sir León, que se encuentra malherido, tirado en el piso y defendiendo frágilmente su vida usando su espada contra uno de los invitados del rey. Entonces, en realidad Merlín no lo piensa mucho, él suelo actúa por instinto y para cuando lo nota, el rey de nombre pomposo ha golpeado totalmente una de las paredes y se encuentra inconsciente - o muerto -, tirado en el piso.

—¿Qué diablos…? —jadea el rubio hombre confundido.

—Suceden cosas increíbles —dice Merlín al extender una mano hacia el caballero—. ¿No crees, León?

León posa su clara mirada sobre Merlín, riendo por lo bajo mientras acepta la mano amiga y se pone de pie con dificultad con sus rizos pegándose a su rostro manchado con sangre seca. Con todo el cuidado posible, Merlín pasa uno de los brazos de León sobre sus hombros y lo ayuda a caminar, pensando en las opciones que les quedan; en el estado en el que se encuentra, León no sobrevivirá para llegar al Valle.

—¿Sabes en dónde está Arturo? —cuestiona Merlín con el rostro serio.

—Estaba peleando contra el rey Cenred hace poco —comenta León al hacer una mueca—. Pero creo se dirigía a los aposentos de Gaius.

—¿A los aposentos de Gaius? —repite Merlín con las cejas levantadas.

León tan solo hace mueca, igual de perdido que Merlín y ambos cambian la dirección hacia los abandonados aposentos de Gaius, preguntándose en silencio si algunas vez entenderían el sentido de los planes de último momento de Arturo.

**…**

Es curioso como el pasillo que lleva a la puerta de Gauis es la parte que más limpia y a salvo se ve de la purificación en todo el castillo, exceptuando la gran mancha carmesí en una de las paredes, no hay nada anormal. Merlín intercambia una mirada con León, que asiente y aprieta la empuñadura de su espada mientras lentamente ambos se acercan a la única puerta de madera a la vista y la abren con un empujón suave.

Hay un cadáver con armadura tirado en medio de la habitación.

Merlín siente que no respira por un instante, el pecho se le contrae y su magia le cosquillea de una mala manera. «Arturo». La sensación asfixiante desaparece en el instante en que Merlín observa por segunda vez al cuerpo tirado sobre un charco de sangre, y nota la armadura desconocida juntos con los cabellos oscuros en la cabeza, además de la espada con una empuñadura y hoja diferente.

Es el rey Cenred.

Inevitablemente, Merlín suspira aliviado mientras acomoda a León sobre el banco más cercano y cuidadosamente camina por la habitación, rodeando al fallecido rey y dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. El sirviente respira profundo, apretando los puños y preparándose mentalmente para lo que sea con lo que pueda encontrarse, Arturo tiene que estar allí porque no hay más cuartos posibles, pero Merlín no sabe cómo se encuentra su príncipe.

—¿Arturo? —llama al entrar en la oscura habitación—. ¿Arturo?

Lo único que se escucha en el lugar es un suave golpeo metálico que hace que Merlín prenda la luz con pequeño y rápido destello dorado, descubriendo así a Arturo sentado en el piso y con la espalda apoyada contra el costado de la cama.

—Está vez te tomaste tu tiempo, Merlín —sonríe Arturo.

Es allí, viendo como el idiota real se encuentra tan cómodo en medio de su cuarto, con su cabeza rubia sobre su dura cama y el rostro lleno de mugre y sangre que Merlín quiere golpearlo un poco. También quiere reírse del alivio y abrazarlo porque Arturo está allí, delante de él comportándose como el idiota que es y con sus brillantes ojos azules llenos de vida.

En vez de eso, Merlín tan solo se sienta a lado de Arturo.

—Este año te has escondido bien, mi señor —concede Merlín.

Entonces sus miradas se encuentran por un momento, pero no hay abrazos ni palabras porque esas son cosas para después, luego de la séptima campanada. Desde hace seis años es su ritual, los abrazos son victorias y las palabras despedidas.

«Tan poco, Emrys» la voz hace eco en sus oídos, estremeciéndolo. «¿Familia o futuro? ¡Emrys! ¿A quién elegirás?»

—¿Merlín? —la voz de Arturo lo sacude—. ¿Estás bien?

Balance. Merlín suspira pesadamente, su mirada posándose tristemente sobre su mejor amigo solo por un segundo antes de apretar con fuerza los párpados y apoyar su cabeza sobre su cama. Estúpida Morgause, estúpido balance y estúpido Uther.

—Odio esto —suspira Merlín con tristeza—. Pero debemos hablar, Arturo, queda una hora antes de las campanas.

Algunas veces, Merlín detesta que su relación con Arturo sea tan profunda como ahora, que con un par de palabras de su parte Arturo ha entendido y lo expresa tan solo con una mirada oscura.

—No voy a hacerlo, Merlín —afirma Arturo con fuerza.

—Escuchame, Arturo, lo entiendo. Te entiendo. —Merlín posa su mirada azul sobre el príncipe—. Pero esto ha pasado por seis años, no es natural y ellos quieren el balance de vuelta.

Arturo se cierra, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios en una línea recta mientras utiliza su espada para ayudarse a ponerse sobre sus pies una vez más, en un intento inútil de poner distancia entre él y esta conversación. Una vez más, una última vez.

—Es mi padre —recuerda Arturo poniéndose de espaldas—. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo se supone que asesine a mi padre?

Es el tono roto en la voz de Arturo lo que obliga a Merlín a pararse, caminando alrededor del hombre joven y poniéndose enfrente de él con sus manos sobre sus hombros. Esto es algo doloroso, una cosa que Merlín odia tener que hacer con todo su corazón, pero no queda otra opción; Merlín lo sabe, el Gran Dragón se lo ha dicho en su momento.

—Si hubiera otra manera, la que sea, sin tan solo existiera, no te hablaría de esto —asegura Merlín con los dedos blancos por la fuerza que ejerce contra las hombreras ajenas—. Pero no la hay, Morgause se encargó de ello, si no eres tú, lo hará Morgana y allí no habrá futuro para Camelot.

Arturo solo baja la cabeza, apretando con fuerza sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de Scaliburt.

**...**

Por mutuo acuerdo dejan a Sir León escondido en la habitación de Merlín, protegido bajo la suficiente cantidad de hechizos necesarios para asegurar su seguridad por el corto tiempo que aún le queda a la Noche Negra. A pesar de estar levemente perdidos con la cantidad de tiempo que les resta, tanto el príncipe como el hechicero se mueve con cautela por los pasillos del castillo que los llevan hacia la Sala del Trono, en donde Uther siempre se encuentra esperando el comienzo del nuevo día luego de la purificación.

«Tan poco, Emrys» Merlín se siente perdido con las voces aún atormentándolo. «Futuro. Buena elección»

Cuando las puertas de la Sala del Trono se vislumbran delante de ellos, Arturo se encuentra un paso adelante con la espada lista y el corazón en la garganta. A su vez, Merlín se encuentra atrás del rubio príncipe, con sus dedos inconscientemente apretando la malla de la armadura de Arturo cuando las puertas finalmente son abiertas de par en par.

Ninguno de los dos se espera la vista con la que se encuentran. El gran rey que algunas vez ha sido Uther Pendragon se encuentra arrodillado en medio de las dos mujeres que han logrado poner al reino patas arriba todos estos años, el hombre se ve demacrado y malherido ante las sonrisas agudas y maliciosas de Morgana y Morgause.

—Por favor...—el susurro de Uther suena diferente a su orgulloso tono habitual.

Hay algo diferente.

—¡Padre! —grita Arturo casi del todo paralizado—. ¡No, por favor!

La primera campanada suena en el preciso momento en que Uther Pendragon es asesinado por la espada de su hija mayor, Lady Morgana.

* * *

**.**

_Literalmente vengo escribiendo esto desde que me apunté en el reto y recién ahora lo acabé, ¡3425 palabras exactas! ¡Wow! Y eso que mo conté la gran cosa. En fin, disculpen cualquier error que puedan encontrar, ya lo releí y corregí pero son las 01:40 am y no creo que todo este al cien sobre cien. _

_¡Lo que me tiren! Que sea a buenas formas, ¡chao!_


End file.
